A sole-support plate of this type is perhaps described, for example, in Austrian Patent No. 356 561 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,062). The sole-support plate is thereby held against an unintended lifting off in its mounted state in the form of a spring/groove guide on the base plate of the ski-binding part by means of its two lateral extensions. To lock the sole-support plate on the ski-binding part against a movement in longitudinal direction of the ski, of course further structural parts, as for example, a detent cooperating with a locking recess on the other structural part of the ski binding, are needed.
A further development of this known solution according to Austrian Patent No. 363 020 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,062) also does not overcome this disadvantage.
Austrian Patent No. 361 824 discloses an adjusting plate, which will be removed after the ski binding has been screwed on tightly. The extensions of the adjusting plate, which extensions are used to receive the screws, are for this purpose provided with fork prongs, which are broken off by the force occurring during tightening of the screws (compare Page 5, lines 17 to 25). Thus the extensions disclosed in this reference cannot be compared to the keyhole-like recesses used in the invention to constantly hold the sole-support plate on the fastening screws. They also do not suggest the solution of the invention.
Devices with keyhole-like constructed recesses on the upper side of the ski or on mounting plates for receiving locking elements provided on ski-binding parts are known from German OS Nos. 23 63 562 and 26 13 387. Of course, these keyhole-like recesses are designed with a closed contour since the locking elements of the binding members are guided exclusively from above into the recesses. A keyhole-like recess with a free straight section, as this is disclosed in the closest state of the art according to Austrian Patent No. 356 561 and has already been considered above, is not disclosed in these two references.